Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Sun Wukong/Image Gallery **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Manga Transitions Chibi transition sun.gif Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00022.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00001.png|Junior Detectives Chibi debut Chibi 12 00002.png|Literally the first time these blondes talk to each other. Chibi 12 00003.png|Let's see how easily pranked Jaune is. Chibi 12 00004.png Chibi 12 00005.png|"Littering!" Chibi 12 00006.png Chibi 12 00007.png|What do you think Detective Vasilias? Chibi 12 00008.png|He's reaching! Chibi 12 00009.png|"Oh now you've done it!" Big Vacation Chibi 14 00014.png|"Sun's out with his guns out!" Chibi 14 00021.png|Junior Detectives Again Chibi 14 00022.png Chibi 14 00023.png|"Look, you're just not a very good bad cop, okay? I'm sorry!" Chibi 14 00024.png Chibi 14 00025.png Chibi 14 00026.png Chibi 14 00027.png|"Let's see here. Nora... Valkyrie, is it?" Chibi 14 00028.png Chibi 14 00029.png|"Now, what would you say is your favorite breakfast food? Chibi 14 00031.png|Typical, the guilty don't want to talk. Chibi 14 00032.png|"We have an eye-witness linking you to the scene of the crime!" Chibi 14 00039.png Chibi 14 00040.png Chibi 14 00041.png Chibi 14 00042.png Chibi 14 00043.png Chibi 14 00044.png|Nice work, Detective Valkyrie. Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00014.png|Strolling around Vale Chibi 15 00015.png Chibi 15 00025.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00015.png Chibi 16 00016.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Save Nora! Chibi 17 00007.png Chibi 17 00015.png Chibi 17 00016.png Chibi 17 00017.png Chibi 17 00028.png Chibi 17 00029.png Chibi 17 00030.png Chibi 17 00032.png Chibi 17 00033.png Chibi 17 00037.png Chibi 17 00039.png Chibi 17 00040.png Chibi 17 00041.png Evil Plans Chibi 18 00002.png Chibi 18 00003.png Chibi 18 00004.png Chibi 18 00005.png Chibi 18 00006.png Chibi 18 00007.png Chibi 18 00008.png Chibi 18 00010.png Chibi 18 00011.png Chibi 18 00012.png Chibi 18 00013.png Chibi 18 00014.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00009.png Chibi 19 00010.png Chibi 19 00029.png Chibi 19 00030.png Chibi 19 00032.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00023.png Chibi 21 00024.png Chibi 21 00025.png Chibi 21 00026.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00001.png Chibi 23 00002.png Chibi 23 00003.png Chibi 23 00004.png Chibi 23 00021.png Chibi 23 00022.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00019.png Chibi 24 00020.png Chibi 24 00021.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00021.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00025.png Chibi2 01 00026.png Chibi2 01 00035.png Chibi2 01 00037.png Chibi2 01 00038.png Chibi2 01 00039.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00009.png Chibi2 02 00010.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00006.png Chibi2 03 00007.png Chibi2 03 00010.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00001.png Chibi2 04 00002.png Chibi2 04 00003.png Chibi2 04 00004.png Chibi2 04 00005.png Chibi2 04 00006.png Chibi2 04 00013.png Chibi2 04 00014.png Chibi2 04 00016.png Chibi2 04 00017.png Chibi2 04 00018.png Chibi2 04 00019.png Chibi2 04 00020.png Chibi2 04 00021.png Chibi2 04 00022.png Boy Band Chibi2 08 00009.png Chibi2 08 00010.png Chibi2 08 00011.png Chibi2 08 00012.png Chibi2 08 00013.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00007.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00009.png Chibi2 10 00010.png Movie Night Chibi2_11_00001.png Chibi2_11_00005.png Chibi2_11_00006.png Chibi2_11_00007.png Chibi2_11_00008.png Chibi2_11_00009.png Chibi2_11_00010.png Chibi2_11_00011.png Chibi2_11_00013.png|No! None of that! Shame on you! Chibi2_11_00020.png Chibi2_11_00023.png Chibi2_11_00026.png Chibi2_11_00027.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00008.png Chibi2 13 00019.png Chibi2 13 00020.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00001.png Chibi2_14_00002.png Chibi2_14_00003.png Chibi2_14_00004.png Chibi2_14_00005.png Chibi2_14_00006.png Chibi2_14_00009.png Chibi2_14_00010.png Neptune Noir Chibi2 16 00011.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2_17_00001.png Chibi2_17_00002.png Chibi2_17_00003.png Chibi2_17_00004.png Chibi2_17_00005.png Chibi2_17_00006.png Chibi2_17_00012.png Chibi2_17_00013.png Chibi2_17_00016.png Chibi2_17_00017.png Chibi2_17_00019.png The Fixer Chibi2 18 00007.png Chibi2 18 00008.png Chibi2 18 00009.png Chibi2 18 00010.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (8).png chibi2 19 (9).png chibi2 19 (13).png chibi2 19 (15).png chibi2 19 (18).png chibi2 19 (19).png chibi2 19 (24).png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00001.png Chibi2 20 00002.png Chibi2 20 00003.png Chibi2 20 00007.png Chibi2 20 00009.png Chibi2 20 00010.png Chibi2 20 00011.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00004.png Chibi2_22_00005.png Chibi2_22_00016.png Chibi2_22_00017.png Chibi2_22_00030.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00010.png Chibi2 24 00011.png Chibi2 24 00012.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00035.png Chibi3 07 00036.png Tea Party Chibi3 09 00040.png Chibi3 09 00044.png Cousins of Chaos Chibi3 13 00025.png Chibi3 13 00027.png Chibi3 13 00029.png Chibi3 13 00030.png Chibi3 13 00031.png Chibi3 13 00032.png Chibi3 13 00035.png Chibi3 13 00036.png Chibi3 13 00037.png Chibi3 13 00038.png Chibi3 13 00039.png Chibi3 13 00040.png Chibi3 13 00041.png Chibi3 13 00042.png Chibi3 13 00043.png Chibi3 13 00044.png Chibi3 13 00045.png Chibi3 13 00046.png Chibi3 13 00047.png Chibi3 13 00048.png Chibi3 13 00049.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00015.png Chibi3 16 00016.png Chibi3 16 00033.png Chibi3 16 00034.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Sun Wukong images